How i met your father
by FallenTenshi.XO
Summary: "Mom that's a sick story." Sakura tells the romantic tale of how she met Deidara.  A/U revieww rated T cuz i felt like it :P REVIEW


**Okay this is a one-shot :D review please DON'T BE A GHOST READER**

**Disclaimer: I OWN THIS SHOW: D naa just kidding**

**Rated: T**

Sakura's P.O.V

I was being stalked. It was the fifth time that i saw the guy behind me; it could be a coincidence except that when ever I saw him he started walking the other way

It was starting to creep me out. It was also starting to excite me

When nine o clock arrived it was finally time for me to go home. My job was boring, walking around Konoha and distributing fliers and I usually couldn't wait to get home but not tonight. I lived in the deserted part of the city and I had to walk all alone at night knowing that I was being stalked. I was freaked.

I walked as quickly as I could without running but when I heard footsteps I started running.

I heard a grunt behind me and my follower also started running

"Damn" I cursed out loud

"Wait!" A voice screamed from behind me "I only wanna talk"

"Yeah right" I whispered the words feeling out of breath

I couldn't run any longer. I stopped. In the next second something heavy knocked me to the ground and straddled me. I looked up and saw that my attacker and I were in quite an intimate situation

_Will he rape me?"_ I thought to my self as my hair broke free of my clip and settled around me

"I told you I just want to talk" He said not letting go of me

"About what "I asked trying to see his face but all I could see was blond hair. Long blond hair that looked very very silky. For a second I wondered what I would feel like to run my hands through his hair.

"_What the hell am I thinking?" _But then again I'd never been the good girl. Going to clubs since I was thirteen had something to do with my slightly sluttish thoughts.

"Your brother owes me money" He said

I rolled my eyes. What else was new? "How do you expect me to pay you? How much does he owe you anyway?" I asked

"Ten thousand US dollars" He smirked

"T-ten?" I sputtered my eyes widened in disbelief "You've gotta be kidding me"

"No" He laughed "I'm dead serious"

"Why would my brother borrow that much anyway?"

"How should I know princess?" His words bought back a memory

"_Hey princess! Happy birthday! I got you a new house!" _Sasori's voice rang in my head

"Ohmygod" He never cared for me that much and when we bought a new house in honor of my eighteenth birthday I was surprised and touched "So he got the money from you…."

"I guess yeah"

"Okay listen would you mind letting go now?" I huffed at him, he was heavy!

"Naa I like this position un" He smirked

"You perv! Get off!" I shrieked hoping someone would hear.

"No ones around to hear you scream pinky un" He said lazily

The side walk was now irritating me. "H-hey if you don't get of how will I pay you back?"

"You won't pay me back anyway, you don't have the money un!"

"How do you know?" I asked bluffing "My mother happens to be an actress"

"Yeah un and I happen to know that you haven't spoken to her in ten years"

"How do you know?" I asked trying to keep my voice steady

"I know because Sasori danna happens to be my best friend!"

"So…Why do you want the money back anyway?"

"Cuz it's mine un" He smirked "I guess you could pay me back with your…body" He murmured the last part leaning in

"Huh?" I asked. His smell was intoxicating "Okay sure" I needed to loosen up and this seemed like the perfect way

"Your place or mine?" I could feel Blondie smirk

"Yours" I mumbled dazedly

"Fine then…"

"Wha's your name?"

"Deidara un "

"I'm sakura"

"Nice to meet you un" He smirked and pulled me to my feet….

**TEN YEARS LATER**

"And kids that's how I met your father"

"Mom…That's a sick story"

**The end**

**OKAYY I don't know why I wrote this except that I wanted to publish a oneshot and this is ALL that came to my mind -_- i usually don't write like this :S**

**Review pleaaase DON'T BE A GHOST READER, even if you hate it REVIEW :D**


End file.
